Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {0} \\ {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {4} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{4}+{-1} \\ {0}+{4} \\ {3}+{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {4} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]}$